


Promises

by KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls



Category: star wars alternative universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Poe Dameron Air Force AU, Star Wars Air Force AU, Star Wars modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls/pseuds/KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls
Summary: This is a follow up toI'm still sad you won't be home for Christmasfrom my Forty Five Holiday Stories collection.





	Promises

You fill in the last letter, taking a step back to look at your work. There, on twenty-two by twenty-eight inches of bright green, are the words you’ve been waiting to use since he’s left. The words that have your mind going a million miles a second and your stomach in a butterfly frenzy. The words that you’re so eager to hold up, you couldn’t wait another day to make the poster.  
  
“You think he’ll like this?” You eye Rey across the open layout of your apartment. Your friend sits on the sofa, flipping through channels because, unlike you, she’s finished her poster nearly an hour ago. She gets to her feet and paces your way.   
  
“He’d love it even if it was stick figures and scribbles.” Rey teases and you roll your eyes.   
You look over the poster and chuckle. Rey’s not wrong but you wanted to do this right.  So there, in fat letters and above an intricate drawing of a fighter jet, are the words you cannot wait to hold up. The whole thing looks like it was done by a pro and you nod proudly at your work.  
  
“Two more weeks, Rey. Two more weeks.” You smile, tears stinging at the corners of your eyes. Tears of joy. Tears of disbelief. Tears of anticipation. “I cannot believe, it’s been nearly a year. Where did the time go?” You whisper, running a hand over the poster.  
Rey squeezes your shoulder, a soft smile on her face. “We left it at the bar. And spending all the holidays together.” She jokes with a scrunched up face and you laugh.   
You roll up the poster, snapping an elastic around it, then start clearing your dining room table. “Is Finn coming along?”  
  
“Yes. We’ll all be there, [Y/N]. Especially since Poe owes each of us some money.” Rey jokes, again, and you laugh, again.  
“You know, I keep telling him not to play Poker with you guys. That man has no idea how to bluff.” You snicker, collecting the last of the markers, and Rey’s eyes widen.  
“He seriously doesn’t. If he ever gets captured, I guess he’ll have to survive on his charm alone.”   
  
You know that Rey means that last statement as another joke, but you can’t help a wince. Rey takes notice and gently lays a hand on your arm, squeezing. “I’m sorry. I... I don’t know why I said that. I know, him still being over there isn’t easy. I just...” She shrugs and you smile thinly.  
  
You both stand still for a moment, then you sigh. “You’re not entirely wrong. Knowing him, he could charm his way out of any situation.” You chuckle and Rey nods. You look around your kitchen, gearing for the fridge but nothing you see in there seems appetizing to you. “Should I order pizza?” You ask but Rey shakes her head.  
  
Her eyes are focused on the display of her cell, one arm already in a sleeve of her jacket. “Sorry girl. Gotta run. Finn texted. Car has a flat and of course he doesn’t have a spare.” Rey rolls her eyes in annoyance and you snicker. “Men, eh? I’ll see you tomorrow?” Rey zips up her jacket and you nod.  
You hug and with that Rey is out the door.  
  
Once again, you’re alone in your apartment. Almost alone that is. You hear the little clicks heading your way and smile. “Hey, Beebee. It’s sunny outside. What do you say? Time for a walk? Get you back in shape before Poe comes home?”   
Beebee blinks, unimpressed, and you snicker. Not just at the disinterest but at the fact that the corgi has gotten a little rounder over the last year.   
“Come on. I’ll give you a treat when we come back.” You coax and Beebee’s ears perk up. “Ha. Knew you understand me.” You laugh and scratch behind the pup’s ears.  
  
You get the leash and some bags and stuff your cell in the back pocket of your jeans. Then it’s out the door, Beebee tootling alongside you. Five minutes into the walk and your cell rings. You fiddle with bags and leash, getting to your cell, at last, a smile on your face when you see “unknown number” flash across the display.  
  
“Hey, handsome.” Your voice holds a cheery tone and you can hear a laugh from the other end.  
“Hey, sweetie. How’s my favorite girl?” Poe asks with a snicker and you roll your eyes.  
“Beebee is fine.”   
“Ah yeah? Haven’t fed her too many treats, have you?”  
You look down at the corgi and gulp. “Why would you ask that?”  
“I’ve seen pictures.” Poe laughs.  
“She’s beautiful either way.” You counter and Poe laughs again.  
“Yes... yes she is.” He agrees, then he goes silent. Uncharacteristic for him.  
  
The silence lingers and all you hear are a few heavyhearted sighs like he’s got something to tell you but is afraid to speak up. “Poe? Everything alright?”  
Another moment. Another sigh.  
“Poe? What’s going on? Tell me!” There’s clear panic in your voice now.   
“Listen... sweetheart.” He starts and you can feel your heart sinking to the pits of your stomach.  
  
“Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare tell me you’re not coming home. Poe Dameron, I’m warning you! You said a year. They said a year. THEY CAN’T DO THAT!” Your voice elevates. Not so much out of anger. But out of fear. He sighs and you turn to head back to your apartment. “Poe? Please...” You whisper, your stomach twisting as you rush home.  
“Sweetie. I’m sorry. There is not much I can do. They extended the tour last minute. With this area being a pressure point and all. It’s not long. Only a month.” Poe tries to pacify but that's not working.  
  
You unlock the door to your apartment, the tears in your eyes making it difficult to see. “But... you... promised.” You try your best not to fall completely apart right then and there.  
“I know. I know, sweetie. God... I’m so sorry. Look... I can’t talk much longer. Time limit is almost up. I love you. I love you so much. I’ll write you an email later, ok?”  
Silence.   
“Sweetie? It’s only one month.”  
More silence.  
“Hello?”  
You scoff out a laugh and Poe sighs, again.  
“Sweetie. I know you’re upset right now. Call Rey, ok. Or Finn. I’ll email you tonight with more details. And when I get home... when I get home, we’ll go on a trip. Just you and me. Ugh... Fuck... They’re giving me the signal. I love you. I love you. I’ll be home soon.”  
You gulp, trying to find words. “I love you, too, Poe.” You whisper, hoping he heard the words before the line went dead.   
  
You shut the door behind you at last, your body sinking to the floor as you start crying heavy tears. Beebee paws at your feet, then stands up on her hind legs, her front paws on your knees as she licks your face. You scratch behind her ears, then she plops down next to you, letting out a sad huff of air.  
  
The tears keep coming as your mind goes through the conversation. You want to scream and throw your phone against the wall. Furious is an understatement. He promised. He said one year. THEY SAID ONE YEAR! How much you hate everything right now. How much you want to hide away forever.   
  
But Poe is right.   
  
You should call Rey. Or Finn. Because the one thing you need right now is a friend. And you’ve always been able to count on them.  
  
You dial Rey’s number and wait, and when she picks up, all you manage are incoherent words through heavy sobs.  
“[Y/N], what? What happened with Poe?”  
“He’s... he’s got... they’re making him stay for another month.”  
“Oh... ok... listen... I’m almost finished helping Finn with the car. But I’ll be there, ok. And then we’re going out and getting wasted. Okay?” Rey waits for your answer and you sniffle out an “ok”.  
“Alright girl. I’ll see you soon.”  
  
Once Rey stands in your door, you lose yourself in tears again, and she hugs you close.  
“It’s ok, girl.” Rey sighs. She lifts your face by the chin, wiping away tears. “I know this sucks, but let’s go out. Finn’s already at the bar.”  
“I can’t go like this. I look like shit.” You nearly growl at your friend and she lifts a brow.  
“Yeah. You do.”  
You stand shocked, and yet at the same time, you can’t help a small laugh. “Fuck you.” You chuckle.  
“Hey... You said it. I was only agreeing.” Rey laughs. “Let’s go and get you fixed up and then we can bitch about how military life sucks. Drinks on me tonight.” Rey’s eyes spark with mischief and you agree with another laugh.  
  
Before you know it, your hair is styled, your makeup is perfect, and you’re wearing a sparkly dress and your best heels. “Bit overdressed for the bar.” You look in the mirror and Rey shrugs.  
“Today, you deserve to look like a million dollars.”   
“Yeah. Ok. But for the bar?”  
“[Y/N], just go with it, ok?” Rey’s brow lifts again, and this time you shrug.  
  
You make your way downstairs the apartment building, Rey fishing out her car keys from her purse, then you’re off to your favorite dive. The whole way there you’re quiet and Rey eyes you from the side. “Don’t be mad at him.”  
“I know. I’m not. I just never knew it would be this hard.” You say, looking out the car window.  
“I wish I could tell you that it gets easier, but...” Rey shrugs. “I do know this much. He loves you more than he loves the Air Force.”  
Your attention shifts to Rey. “How do you figure?”   
Rey bites her lip, and you see her cheeks turning pink. “Rey?”  
“I just know.”  
  
You squint at Rey but before you can say another word, she parks the car and gets out.  
You, too, exit the car, looking around a bit perplexed. The parking lot looks deserted and the bar looks closed, no bright lights illuminating the facade. “Isn’t it Friday?”  
“Yes.” Rey smiles. She ambles to the door of the bar and, to your surprise, is able to open it.  
“Rey. I don’t think we should go in. I think they’re closed.” You whisper but Rey just does another one of her shrugs and enters anyways.  
  
You stand frozen for a minute but your curiosity gets the better of you, so you follow. Once inside you’re greeted with nothing but darkness, and Rey seems to have vanished into thin air. “Rey? Hello?” You whisper. No reply. Not even a snicker to hint at some odd prank. “Are you serious right now?” The question comes out with a bit of a hiss. You’re almost ready to turn on your heel when the softness of string lights illuminates the place. Like a river, from above the bar’s counter, over the tables, to the center of the dance floor.   
  
You stand surprised, taking in the sight. Bouquets of your favorite flowers stand atop each table. A few of the string-lights are in hues of your favorite colors. And the song suddenly playing in the background? That’s... that’s your song!  
  
You peer around, eyes stopping at the center of the dance floor.   
You blink a few times. You want to make absolutely sure that what you’re seeing is not some dream. That this is real and not a deception of the heart. Another moment, a soft smile and open arms, and you run as fast as you can between tables towards the center of the dance floor where open arms catch you in a firm spin.  
  
You hold on tight, tears of joy now streaming down your face. “Damn you! Damn you, Poe Dameron for making me cry. Twice! In a single day!” You chuckle under your tears into his uniform and he laughs softly, his hold on you tightening ever so lightly because it’s been a year since he’s held you like this.   
  
You still hold tight, breathing in his cologne, taking in the way his skin feels against your cheek. You still hold tight because you’re afraid if you let go, he’ll disappear.  
“Sweetie.” He whispers, his grip on you loosening.  
“Wait. Wait... please wait. Let me... I need a moment.” You whisper into his neck and he nods, giving you as much time as you need.  
  
When you finally agree to let go, you’re met with soft browns and a caring smile, and a gentle hand wiping away your tears. “I’ve missed you,” Poe whispers.  
“I've missed you, too.”  
“I know. I’m sorry that I made you cry earlier.” Poe’s hands slip into yours, his eyes apologetic, and you pull your lower lip between your teeth.  
“I should be upset...” Your voice trembles as you hold back more tears.   
“Yeah, you should be... but...” Poe pauses; his words just as shaky. “I kind of needed the element of surprise... that way... That way, I can do this.” Poe drops to one knee and you’re not sure if your heart just stopped or if it’s beating too fast for you to keep count.  
  
Poe’s eyes stay fixed on you as he takes a deep breath. “I know this last year hasn’t been easy. I know this life is difficult. But when they say absence makes the heart grow fonder... I know that, at least for me, it’s true. Everything you’ve done over the last year... the letters, the boxes, the phone calls, the video chats, the pictures, helping my dad, taking care of Beebee, being there for the spouses when they went through tough times just like you did... all of it... it’s made me fall in love with you even more. I cannot imagine coming home to anyone else. I do not want to imagine. And I know, I can’t make promises with this kind of life. But I promise you this. I’ll take care of you when I’m here. Just like you have when I was over there. I know, asking this is a lot. Especially with this kind of life... But [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N]... will you...ooofff”   
  
Poe doesn’t finish the question. He can’t. You’ve pretty much launched yourself around him, holding a kiss on his lips, and he lets you for however long.  
You finally release the kiss, a laugh in tow.  
“... marry me?” Poe tacks on at last, and you laugh even more.  
“Yes! You big dork. Yes. Yes. Yes.” You pepper tiny kisses over his face and it’s him who laughs now.  
  
“My god. Can you two hurry up already.” Finn’s voice calls out of nowhere.   
“Right? Took you long enough!” Rey’s voice also comes out of nowhere.  
  
Your face falls into your palms as you laugh. One more kiss for Poe, then you stand up. “Alright. You guys can come out now.” You snicker, and suddenly the bar floods with people. Your eyes widen at everyone rushing your way to congratulate you. “Exactly how many people knew you were coming back early?”  
“Hmmmmmm... everyone?”  
“Poe Dameron! You... you...oohmpfh.”  
It’s you who can’t finish the sentence this time, Poe holding an endearing kiss as he lifts you into another spin. 


End file.
